Hey soul sister
by Kokonese
Summary: Kaito está enamorado, de una voz que escucha en la radio. Nunca imaginó que el destino le daría la oportunidad de conocer a su amor platónico. (Yeah, this is KaiLen)


**_Hey soul sister_**

Kaito x Len

Palabras: **1, 400** (según el señor Word)

Advertencia: Ninguna

 **Capítulo único**

* * *

Cada sábado se levantaba de la cama emocionado, a pesar de tener que ir a la universidad.

Es que, oír su voz en la radio era sensacional. Le encantaba lo gracioso que podía llegar a ser y amaba cuando llegaba a gustarle tanto a una canción que se ponía a taradearla en vivo.

Simplemente su voz se le hacía hermosa.

Y así, Kaito cayó a los pies de alguien al cual nunca había visto.  
Lo cual, desde su punto de vista era gracioso y estresante.

Gracioso porque, bueno... ¡No lo conocía! ¿Quién le asegura de que no es un asesino pedófilo drogadicto de bonita voz?

Estresante porque nunca iba a saber si era un asesino pedófilo drogadicto de bonita voz o alguien diferente.

Simplemente le quedaba suspirar.

Y hoy, como cada sábado de universidad, sintonizaría a aquella estación de radio en la cual hablaba esa linda voz.  
Recuerda la primera vez que la escuchó, la radio no era de su gusto, pero no tenía internet y el salir no se le apetecía esa noche así que usó la aplicación de su celular y le conectó unos audífonos.

Ahí, en medio de la sala de su departamento, con la camisa mal acomodada, el cabello enmarañado y en calzoncillos escuchó la voz más hermosa que jamás pensó oír... Claro, la más hermosa desde la muerte de su madre.

Y así es como llegamos a su situación actual. Enamorado de una voz.

Patético.

* * *

Acaba de salir de la universidad, la carrera de psicología lo valía.

Junto con su amigo Yuma iban caminando hacia la parada de autobuses. Con los audífonos bien puestos esperaba el momento que el programa de su amor platónico comenzara. Su compañero de cabello rosa le veía divertido, él sabía de ese enamoramiento.

Cuando comenzó a escuchar la conocida música de inicio sonrió con demasiada alegría, había esperado toda la semana para esto.

Yuma en un suave movimiento le quitó un audífono y a pesar de la queja infantil de Kaito, se lo colocó.

Así estuvieron un buen rato, la gente les veía raro, pero no importaba; Kaito estaba enamorado de una voz y Yuma tenía muy en claro su heterosexualidad.

Y cada vez que el de cabello azul suspiraba como loco enamorado Yuma reía.

 _«Countless times, the person in the mirror asks  
if i'm the memory of me...»_

-" _Gracias por sintonizarnos como cada sábado. Ahora les traigo una noticia~_ "

Ambos amigos, que ya habían llegado a la parada, levantaron una ceja en muestra de su extrañeza.

-" _Nos hemos dado cuenta la cantidad que personas que nos sintoniza, así que decidimos abrir una sección de llamada y mensajes; tranquilos, después tendrá un mejor nombre~ ¡Bien! Pueden empezar ahora. El número es..._ "

Kaito rió y Yuma anotó el número en su celular.

 _-"¡Hagamos esto más interesante!_ "- Exclamó de repente una femenina voz, Kaito frunció el ceño. _-"¡El primero en llamar se ganará una cita con el conductor! Jaja_ "

Y Yuma presionó la tecla de llamada.

\- ¡Toma el celular, idiota! - El de ojos miel le lanzó el aparato a su amigo que apenas y pudo acatar correctamente la orden.

\- " _¿¡Una llamada!? ¡Hoolaaa_ "

Esa bonita voz ya no venía de sus audífonos, sino del teléfono de su mejor amigo. Cayó en pánico.

-" _¿Hola? ¿Alguien ahí? Erm, voy a colgar..._ "

\- ¡No! Q-Quiero decir, aquí estoy.

\- " _¡Mucho gusto, extraño! Me presento, soy el conductor, pero me puedes decir Len_."

El peliazul estaba a punto de gritar cómo loco, pero logró contenerse.

\- ¡Mucho gusto! ¡Mi nombre es Kaito! - Pudo ver como Yuma tenía los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro.

\- " _Bien, Kaito. ¡Eres la primera llamada! ¿Qué tal te va? ¿Gustas de alguna canción?_ "- El muchacho iba a contestar, pero sintió como le arrebatan el celular.

\- Hola, soy Yuma, amigo de Kaito y vengo a reclamar su premio.

Silencio.

\- " _¿Cuál premio?_ "- La joven voz detonaba nerviosismo.

\- Del que habló la chica hace unos momentos. De la cita, Kaito habló ahora tienen una cita, fufufu.

No se oía nada, ni de los auriculares ni del celular.

\- " _¡Jajaja!_ _¡Es un trato, chico!_ "- Era la voz de la chica. De fondo se escuchaban algunos quejidos.

\- ¡Trato! - Yuma irradiaba felicidad y Kaito... Bueno, él estaba tirado en el suelo.

* * *

Estaba en la entrada de la radiofusora. Vestía lo que Yuma le había obligado a ponerse.

« _Para que no parezcas un vago_ »

Súper tierno su amigo.

Era de noche, aproximadamente las ocho menos cuarto. Relativamente temprano para una cita. Cita, que bien se oía eso. Y estaba por demás nervioso.

Se encontraba tan sumergidos en sus pensamientos que cuando una mano se posó en su hombro se dio una vuelta realmente exagerada, casi gritando.

Kaito observó al causante de su casi-paro cardíaco. Era un muchacho rubio, de bonitos ojos azules y un fino rostro decorado con una burlona sonrisa. Su ropa era casual y tenía el cabello algo largo amarrado en una descuidad coleta, para nada feo.

\- ¡Tú debes ser Kaito! - Exclamó el joven con alegría, y Shion supo que estaba frente a quien nunca creyó poder ver. - Bien, me presento, mi nombre es Len Kagamine. Soy el conductor, espero no haberte decepcionado con mí... apariencia...- Finalizó la oración con varios tonos más abajo. Kaito sacudió su cabeza y se le acercó rápidamente al rubio.

\- No me decepcionaste, eres mejor de lo que creí. - Mostró su mejor sonrisa.

Que fue contestada con una demasiado dulce.

* * *

La cita consistía en ir un club bastante bueno de la ciudad. Cenar, beber algo y bailar. Nada demasiado especial.

Pero los nervios de ambos estaban a flor de piel, Kaito por estar junto a su amor platónico y Len (de quien el peliazul descubrió tenía diecisiete años) por estar junto a un casi-completo-desconocido.

\- Así que, ¿no eres algo joven para trabajar? - Preguntó el mayor tratando de romper el hielo, Kagamine sonrió.

\- Algo, pero la verdad es que, más que un trabajo lo veo como un hobbie. Me gusta lo que hago.

 **Estado de Kaito Shion** ** _:_** _Jodidamente flechado, enganchado, prendido, enamorado._

Sonrió de medio lado, dándole un trago a su bebida, un gesto que imitó su acompañante. Tal vez sí se esforzaba conseguiría hacer que noches como la que estaban viviendo se repitieran en un futuro cercano. Tan buenas o incluso mejores.

Vio como Len, con copa de alcohol en mano, lo jalaba a la pista de baile.

\- Al final de cuentas... Es nuestra cita.

A Kaito no podían importarle menos las miradas de asco que les dedicaban.

Solo podía prestar atención al rubio que bailaba con los ojos cerrados frente a él. La manera en que se movía no era justa, le seducía (solo que no estaba seguro si lo hacía a propósito).

De manera juguetona se acercó a él, lo tomó de la cintura lo pegó un poco a si. Len abrió los ojos.

\- ¿No crees qué vas algo rápido, cariño? - Habló con un claro tono de burla y una sonrisa ladina mientras pasaba uno de sus brazos por el cuello de su, ahora, pareja de baile.

-Parece ser que no te molesta mucho; entraste en confianza. -Respondió el peliazul juntando un poquito más ambos cuerpos.

-Puedo decir lo mismo de ti, pero está bien; me gusta... Me gustas.

El peliazul sintió vuelco en el corazón.

Los rostros se iban acercando de a poco, el rubio se encargaba de aquello. Estando a milímetros de un unir sus labios, Len debió la trayectoria de sus labios y dio un suave beso en el lado izquierdo en la cabeza del mayor quien se encontraba confundido. Al separarse, el más joven cargaba una inocente sonrisa.

\- No te creas mucho, tratando de seducir al virgen. - Hizo una pequeña pausa para observar las expresiones de acompañante ante lo dicho.

\- ¿Uh? - Imposible que alguien tan seductor fuera virgen.

\- Te falta algo, veré si hay algo ahí. -Con su dedo índice señaló el lugar donde besó a Kaito -Será divertido~

Se separaron suavemente.

\- La noche es joven y la verdad es que no quiero perderme absolutamente nada que hagas esta noche, Len.

Ambos sonrieron lascivamente.

Kaito definitivamente le debía una muy grande a Yuma. Después pensaría en eso.

Por ahora disfrutaría esa noche junto con su alma gemela.


End file.
